The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a solid core, an envelope layer that encloses the core, and also an intermediate layer and a cover. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball which has a high rebound on full shots with a driver, thereby increasing the distance traveled by the ball, and which also has a good performance on approach shots and a good feel upon impact.
A variety of golf balls having multilayer constructions that include a core and a cover as constituent elements have hitherto been disclosed for the purpose of increasing the distance traveled by the ball. Many of these golf balls have a solid core of one or two layers made of a rubber composition and a cover of one or more layers which is made of a thermoplastic resin and encloses the solid core. These golf balls are described in the following U.S. patent specifications and Japanese Kokai publications.
JP-A 7-24085
JP-A 10-127819
JP-A 10-151226
JP-A 11-4916
JP-A 2002-315848
JP-A 2003-190330
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,562                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-314342)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,895
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,608
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,185
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,928
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,595                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 8-336617)        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,937                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 9-248351)        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,531                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-127818)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,461                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-295852)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,630                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-328325)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,169                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-328326)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,460)                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-328327)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,027                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 10-328328)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,026                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 11-151321)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,454                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 2000-140160)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,383                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 2000-153007)        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,956                (corresponding Japanese application: JP-A 2000-245873)        
To increase the distance traveled, which is the principal aim in a golf ball, it is necessary to increase the rebound of the ball. In order to obtain the rebound desired for this purpose, trial-and-error research is being carried out in which the hardnesses and thicknesses of the individual layers making up a golf ball are suitably adjusted and determinations are made of the degree of kinetic energy and the rebound performance that can be ultimately achieved from the impact energy generated when the ball is hit. Moreover, it is desired that golf balls not only have a good distance but also provide a good performance on approach shots (controllability on approach shots) and a good feel on impact; the pursuit of increased distance by itself often compromises the feel and controllability of the ball. In the foregoing prior-art multi-piece solid golf balls, there remains room for improvement in the distance, in addition to which the performance of the ball on approach shots and the feel on impact leave much to be desired. A need thus exists for golf balls having a better overall performance.
In light of the above circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a multi-piece solid golf ball which imparts a large rebound on full shots taken with a driver and thus increases the distance traveled by the ball, and which also has a good performance on approach shots and a good feel on impact.